The present invention relates to the field of wire pullers. More particularly, the invention relates to a quick-change wire pull attachment and assembly.
Wire pullers are used in commercial and residential construction to retrieve and pull wire and cable through holes or channels created during the construction of buildings. These pullers allow the user to run extended wiring and cabling throughout the building.
Most tools today are dedicated to a specific task and do not have the ability to be changed or secured to a variety of extension tools. This is particularly true of today's wire pullers. Current wire pullers use a small spring clip that is threaded through a small opening in the end of a drill bit. The spring clip is then manually closed to secure the wire puller to the bit.
The clips used to attach the wire puller to the bit are small, difficult to use, and require both hands. Many of the clips simply do not fit through the hole in the end of the drill bit, making it completely non-functional. Further, when using a drill bit to pull wire back through a hole that was just drilled with the drill bit, the hole is the exact size of the drill bit which results in a very “tight fit”. This makes it difficult to pull the wire puller and wire back through the hole.
Accordingly, there is a need for a quick-change wire pull attachment and assembly that allows a user to quickly and efficiently pull a wire through a hole or channel in the construction of a building.